Model
by LegnaYokai
Summary: Full summary on first chapter. Hope you enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Thia Massingill never expected to be working in the modeling industry, as a model even less! Under the watchful eyes of Rebbeca Rhodes and Alicia Squire, she'll either make it or break it. But it seems she's got her work cut out for her: working with Demetrii Rhodes and Jeremi Barent, the two hottest model/ photographers in today's stoplight. Will there be sparks on set or dangerous consequences?**

**Disclaimer: I know this is bad to say, but. . . I kinda can't think of one. . . '**

**A/N: I wanted to try something different! Please tell me what you think.**

"Are you sure about this, Thia? Tons of girls would die for this kind of opportunity. Do you really want to go for something that you haven't put your heart into?" My mother Chloe asked as we awaited my flight. I rolled my eyes, yet again, at her. "I don't see why trying something new like modeling would hurt." She stayed quiet after that, finally deciding that she couldn't win this fight; I was stubborn, and she darn well knew it. I sighed.

I'm not what you would call 'model material.' My hair and eyes are a dull brown. I'm average height and don't even have the excuse to say I have long blonde hair or blue eyes. I'm not tan either, even though I live in beautiful Miami, Florida. I'm boring, to put it in simple terms. How I got a modeling job with more cuts and bruises from falling over my own two feet made it almost unbelievable. However, life seemed to be trying to prove me wrong.

I sighed; I still couldn't believe it. There were dozens of gorgeous, tall, slender, girls at the try-outs I unexpectedly attended due to the one rainy day, and I was the only one chosen. I was as dumfounded as the other girls when the judges called my name. The girls threw me looks that could kill when I went up to the judges table and got my paperwork.

"Attention, please. Flight 561 **(A/N: random number, don't try looking for it) **to New York City, New York will be boarding in gate 4. I repeat…" The woman on the intercom said as I stood up and stretched. Chloe got up and smiled at me. "This is a big risk you are taking, Thia. Are you sure you want to do this? This is the only chance you have to back out." She put her hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to do this. We can just go home and act like none of this even happened."

I looked into my mother's eyes and saw that she really wanted me to do just that. I smiled and shook my head. "You know once I put my mind to something, I stick to it. I don't want to back down just because I'm not experienced. I want to try this, I really do." If she believes that lie…

She did. She smiled sadly at me and walked with me to the check-in desk. After I was all set, she grabbed me into a bear hug and didn't let go until I promised to call her the second I was on my way to the hotel. She gave me one final hug before I boarded the flight to my self-inflicted demise.

**A/N: I know, I know, this was very short. Please send me any kinds of suggestions you may have for this, such as a name. . . ' I don't really know what inspired me for this. . . Maybe it has something to do with my mother and neighbor trying to make me 'girly' for school. I don't know what's so special about it. (I'm pretty sure I'll get more feedback on that than the story. . .) Well, this has been LegnaYokai signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hate school. . .T-T**

"Miss Massingill? They will see you now." the secretary said as she smiled at me. I stood up and walked over to the office doors. I took a deep breath and knocked before I opened it.

"Hi there! You must be Thia! It's nice to meet you." A short, pixie-like girl with short, sandy blonde hair said to me as soon as she saw me. She came over and hugged me before pulling back and smiling. Behind her, a girl with red hair that gently cascaded down her back leaned against a huge desk, arms folded over her chest. By the look of it, she didn't really like what the pixie girl did.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?" I couldn't tell who was who. The pixie girl smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Alicia Squire, and she," she gestured to the red head, "is Rebbeca Ericson. But you can just call me Al, I don't mind." Rebecca walked over to us and gave me a look over. I stood there like a deer in headlights; I had no idea what to do. She circled me then stopped next to Alicia, giving her a small nod. Al's smile grew even more. I looked from one to the other, a confused look plastered to my face.

"I suppose she'll do. She's the closest to Their vision." Rebbeca turned and walked over to the desk. "I hope They know what they are doing." She shrugged and shook her head.

I turned to Alicia. "Who are They?" I was utterly confused now.

Al smiled at me reassuringly. "You'll find out soon enough."

After a formal overview of what I was doing- modeling, who would have thought of that for me? - they took me across the city to the studio, where 'all the magic happens.' I was wondering what the 'magic' was until we got inside. I almost drooled on the floor.

The studio was state of the art, with tall lights facing a wall covered over with a white sheet. To the left, four models were getting prepped by two make-up artists each. Next to that, dozens of racks were packed full of clothes in a rainbow of colors. A tall, sandy- haired guy was yelling orders to people, telling them where to go and arranging accessories for the models to grab. After a few moments, he spotted Al and Rebbeca and walked over, smiling like.

"Hello, Darlings!" He gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing, like always." He spotted me behind them and smiled. "Well, hello there, and who might you be?"

I smiled slightly at him. "Hi, I'm Cristina Massingill." He clapped his hands together. "Ah, that girl from the recruiting in Washington. Welcome to New York. I'm Jason. I work at all the shoots, helping out wherever needed and as a part-time model." He grabbed my hands in his and gave me a look over like Rebbeca had. Unlike her, however, he smiled and flagged down a few others that I didn't know yet.

"What do you think?"

Many people thought I was very pretty, activating the easy blushes, which caused new questions and suggestions to arise.

"She'd look great in that Armani dress."

"What about the Juicy Couture jeans and poncho?"

"Or the-"

"What's going on over here?" They all quieted down as two gorgeous guys came over. One of them, a tall, guy with shoulder length brown hair and golden colored skin, looked like the one who had talked.

The other was a sight for sore eyes with tousled black hair that gently framed his dazzling sapphire blue eyes. He was tall too, but not as tall as the tanned one, and looked to be kind of lanky, though every now and again you could see a hint of muscle under his tight fitting shirt when he moved his arms.

I looked down and blushed as I realized what I had just been doing. This was my potential co-worker that I was ogling! What was wrong with me?

Jason smiled at them. "This is the new model I was talking about. What do you think of her?"

I looked up as Alicia and Jason both pushed me over to the gorgeous guys. I bowed my head, letting my hair fall into my face. I looked at Alice through my hair. She smiled and gave me a quick thumbs up.

"Tsk, tsk, this won't do." I felt someone's finger gently raise my head. I blinked a few times, not really processing who I was staring at. Dark blue eyes stared back into mine, curious, as he smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

The tanned guy smirked. "What are you talking about, D, she's perfect." I looked at him without moving my head.

'D' shook his head and moved his hand to the side of my face. "May I?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he moved my hair behind my ear, where his hand lingered for a second, before dropping it to his side. 'Blondie' looked over 'D's' shoulder and smiled a goofy grin at me. "Now she's perfect. It'd be a waste not seeing her face, don't you think, Jer?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Jeremy nodded, smirking at something. "Doesn't look like we'll need blush. She looks like a tomato!"

I blushed a deeper red as some people started chuckling. I covered my face with my hands, trying desperately to hide. Alicia patted my shoulder, but I shrugged her off and ran out the door.

**A/N: I've only been in school for a month and I've already had three essays and two projects! . This one is much longer, so don't get mad at me. I hope I can update again before I get too deep in homework. Gosh, I hate that school started. . . Please R&R, suggestions and stuffies make me smile. This has been LegnaYokai, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Three chapters in one week! I should be updating everything else though. . . ' Hope you enjoy and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Dooney & Bourke clutch, but not the company, or any of the other brand name items.**

I burst through the roof door and walked over to the edge. I checked out my surroundings while I gathered my breath.

The studio overlooked Central Park. Trees mingled together, making it impossible to see how many there were. Just outside of the park's gates, cars upon cars scrunched together in a traffic jam. Horns honked and people yelled, but all this was muffled from where I was. It was peaceful; something I never thought I would say about 'The Big Apple.'

I looked around, trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of the Statue of Liberty. It had been cloudy all day, something I wasn't used to, and slowly, it started to drizzle, but I paid hardly any attention to it. Even when it was raining, New York was an amazing place.

I sighed. Guess I'll have to wait another day to see Lady Liberty. I looked at my watch. Shouldn't someone had come and look for me? I'd been gone a good twenty minutes or so.

"Alicia and Rebbeca are going to kill me." I groaned to the falling rain.

"On the contrary, I think they'll be happy I found you. You have something none of the other models have." A velvety voice answered.

I jumped and slipped in water. I braced myself for impact, and the splash afterward, but when it didn't come, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Definitely a good thing." The same voice said, chuckling. I looked up into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The rain had plastered 'D's' black hair down, but it was still messy, like he had run his hand through it. I stared back at him, not really processing what I was doing until I felt my face get red. I looked down, then blushed a darker color at the way we were.

He was kneeling down with one knee up that was keeping me off the ground, though we were both wet already. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and under my knees. From a distance, it probably looked like I was sitting in his lap. I quickly moved to get up.

"I'm so sorry for running off like that. I don't know what came over me." I smiled, blushing still from the mental image now implanted in my brain.

'D' got up and shook his head. "It's nothing new. Jeremy never seems to realize that the models we work with are human, though many don't look it." He smiled that amazing crooked smile again. The rain had soaked him, making it easy to see the contours of his muscles. Again, I caught myself ogling him. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Cristina Massingill, but I prefer Thia." He smile grew. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Massingill. My name is Demetrii Rhodes, but I prefer Demetrii." He said, humor in his eyes. He took my hand in his and gently kissed it. "I hope our work together goes splendidly." He looked up at me and smiled.

I bet I smiled like a fool at him, but he never indicated it, so I let it drop. "As do I, Mr. Rhodes." I said, acting as polite as I could and getting another dazzling smile from him.

I think 'work' just got a lot more interesting.

We were drenched by the time we got back to the studio. We had just sat and talked, completely forgetting about the downpour of rain.

We had a lot of things in common; we both like oldies music, something I never thought anyone else would like, we liked to read, which brought on a new onslaught of questions and opinions. We finally went inside when Demetrii, not 'D,' got a call that the shoot would be continued tomorrow.

"You guys are soaked. Where'd you go?" Al asked as soon as we got back. Jason brought over a robe and some clothes from the shoot for Demetrii and I. I didn't really look at the clothes until I had them on; I was cold and the clothes were nice and warm and dry.

"Cristina? Why don't you come out? Everyone wants to see you." Jason called through the dressing room door. I stared at myself a moment more in the mirror before I went to the door and unlocked it. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked through the cracked door. Jason smiled at me and held his hand out. I sighed and opened the door more, placing my hand in his and letting him lead.

"Here she is!" He said happily as we got to the studio lounge. Everyone gasped as I walked into view.

Jason had put me into one of the suggested outfits someone had come up with: Juicy Couture high waist bright blue jeans, a purple turtleneck, and a zebra print poncho that he found. He also added some gold chains to the jeans that hung almost to the floor, a simple white brae and a Dooney & Bourke clutch.

Al got up from her seat and started clapping excitedly with everyone. Rebbeca even cracked a smile. I looked at everyone one and smiled, until I caught a certain someone's eye.

Demetrii was staring at me with some unknown emotion in his eyes. He was dressed in a somewhat similar fashion: cut up jeans, black t-shirt with bright colors, a white pin stripe vest and a purple zebra print scarf. He looked amazing, but I don't think he was thinking about anyone else like I was.

I smiled, blushing as I looked down. I noticed Demetrii smile at me through my bangs, a slight flush coloring his features. Alicia brought me out of my dream world. "Why don't we just finish the shoot now? We can call it 'Cristina's unveiling!' It's perfect." She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down.

"It's Thia."

"It's Thia."

Everyone got quiet as they looked at Demetrii and I staring at each other. I smiled at him and nodded my head slightly, silently thanking him.

Alicia cocked her head to the side. "Thia? But Cristina sounds so pretty!" She pouted.

Demetrii patted Al's shoulder. "I think it should be 'Thia's unveiling.' After all, aren't you the one who said that you wanted to put your model's best interests to heart?" He looked at me and winked, causing me to blush.

Alicia stuck her tongue out at him, knowing she was caught in her little trick. Everyone laughed at them. "You can definitely tell they're related." Rebbeca said, smiling.

This confused me. "I thought you were related to him."

Rebbeca nodded. "I am, I'm his sister-in-law. I married his older brother, Aaron."

"More like my pain-in-the-ass-in-law." Demetrii said, smiling at Beca while everyone laughed.

She shook her head and cocked her head toward Alicia and Demetrii. "They are brother and sister. She married my twin brother Robert." She looked at her watch. "Who should be here in a few minutes."

Alicia squealed at the mention of Robert's name. Some people covered their ears. Demetrii shook his head and rolled his eyes. "And along with him is usually Aaron."

**A/N: A whole lot longer than the other chapter. Now to meet the other two! I'll try and update as much as possible. Please bear with me and the awfulness that is school. This has been LegnaYokai, signing off.**


End file.
